Medusa FAYZ
by rosetylerandthedoctor
Summary: Just a crossover for fun! My first crossover. Rated T for slight sexual references and swearing! Enjoy, and please review! Diana Ladris POV


**Hey! This is my first crossover fic, so don't be too harsh, although constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Medusa Project/The Gone Series  
**

**This isn't entirely sticking to the storylines of either book, but enjoy anyway! I even threw a Hunger Games reference in there! If you're a true fan, you'll probably get it. Just one hint: Johanna Mason!  
**

**Diana POV  
**

* * *

I rubbed my belly. The stupid baby was kicking. Again.

I wander around, going nowhere in particular, ignoring the stares people are giving me.

Someone screams, and I look over. These 6 kids have appeared, out of nowhere, or maybe from behind that bush.

I start to walk over. But, as per usual, Brianna can beat anyone there.

By the time I've gotten over, she's questioning them about what they're doing here.

"Move, Brianna." I tell her, and she glares at me.

"Well, go get Sam, idiot." I add.

She nods, unwillingly, and hurries off, "Brianna!" I yell after her.

"What?"

"Don't bring Blondie."

She sighs, and then she's gone.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Are you pregnant?" One, the youngest, probably, asks.

"No." I say, sarcastically.

Brianna is back, "He's coming. Sam, not Astrid."

"Good." I put my hand back on my belly.

Sam runs to get here, and he's out of breath when he arrives.

"Where did you come from?" he demands.

He is interrupted by someone yelling, "Sam!"

I turn around and groan, loudly.

Sam goes to look, but I stop him.

"You know who it is. Just let her come on her own, or shoot her with your light. I don't care either way."

"Thanks for that, Diana." He tells me, sarcastically.

"Well?" he turns back to the kids.

"We don't know." One boy, who has dark hair and tanned skin, replies, "We just suddenly got here."

"Could it have been Petey?" A voice behind me asks. Great. Blondie.

"Maybe." Sam nods.

Sam puts her arm around Astrid's shoulders, and She hugs him.

I pretend to gag.

Astrid glares at me.

"Who are you then?" Brianna asks.

"I'm Ketty." A girl with brown, curly hair replies, "This is my boyfriend, Nico." She gestures to the boy who spoke before.

"I'm Dylan." The girl with red hair says, "That's Amy." She points to the last girl, "Amy's brother Ed." She points to the geeky guy, "And Cal, Nico's brother." The last boy.

"Diana, read them." Sam tells me.

"God, you sound like Caine." I mutter, grabbing the hand of Ketty.

I continue to reads them all in turn, getting the same reading on everyone.

"They're all 3." I say.

Sam nods, "What are your powers?"

Nico frowns, "You guys have powers too?"

"Yeah." Brianna says, "I'm the Breeze. I can go fast."

"And your second power is the ability to be an attention whore." I add.

She sighs, deeply.

"Shut up, Diana." Blondie says.

"Who died and made you the boss, Barbie?" I growl.

"I think we just found Dylan's new best friend." Nico mutters, earning a glare from the red head.

"Well, Caine hasn't died yet, but I wouldn't count on him making it too much longer." Astrid retorts.

I scream, and hurl myself at her, only to be yanked back by Sam.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I scream.

"Diana, it's just your hormones. Calm down."

"I feel like this argument is very one-sided, Sam." I tell him.

"And you lost it." Astrid says, "So shut up."

"I second that." Brianna tells Blondie.

Ignoring them, I turn back to the kids, "What are your powers?"

"Why should we tell you?" the red head, Dylan, asks.

"Because if you don't, I'll leave you out for Drake to find. And trust me, that is not something you want to happen."

"I have telekinesis." Nico says.

My mouth drops, "Caine has a new worst enemy."

"He's only 3 bars, he won't be as good at it as Caine is." Sam contradicts.

"Sam, I know Caine a tiny bit better than you." I remind him, "You know, considering I'm pregnant with his kid. He's not going to be happy."

Sam nods, "Yeah, I guess."

"I can see the future, sometimes." Ketty says.

Dekka and Jack attempting to have a civil conversation then momentarily distract us.

Dekka walks away from Jack, towards us, and he falls flat on his face.

Brianna glares at Dekka, "That was mean."

Dekka looks bored.

"What about the rest of you?" I demand.

"I can mind read." Ed, the geeky guy says.

"I can fly." The other boy, Cal pipes up.

"I can shapeshift." It's that little girl who asked me if I was pregnant.

"And I can create a force field." The snobby red head replies last.

And then I feel sick coming on.

I double over, and puke all over the ground.

"EEW!" Brianna jumps back, shrieking.

"Don't be so immature." Astrid scolds, like she's a freaking 40-year-old.

"How old are you?" Ed asks.

"15." I tell him.

"That's too young to legally have a baby." He tells me.

"Yeah, I know."

We're interrupted again, this time by Taylor, who materializes in front of Sam.

"Oh! Hey!" She smiles at Sam, and Astrid glares at her.

"Why are you here?" Astrid demands.

"I was bored." Taylor shrugs.

"Maybe we should tell Caine about these guys?" I suggest.

"No." Sam starts to disagree, but I butt in.

"He'll see it as a threat if we don't tell him." I remind him, "And Taylor can tell him."

Sam sighs, "Okay."

I smile, "Do you think I should go? We'll get away with anything. I have that boy wrapped around my little finger."

Sam shrugs, "Sure. We can all go."

So we, with plenty nutella, start the journey to Perdido Beach.

2 days later, we arrive. Someone takes us, not without annoying looks at my tummy, to Caine.

When he sees me, he gasps, "Diana?"

"Caine." I reply.

"Who are they?" he nods to the kids we found.

"These are some kids we found a couple days ago." Sam explains, "Diana suggested we bring them to you."

Caine glances back at me, smiling. Then he fixes his gaze on the group of kids. "Did Diana read them?" he asks.

I nod, "They're all 3."

"Who are you?" demands that annoying redhead.

"I am King Caine." He says. I groan.

"King?" Dylan frowns, "That's really stupid."

Caine glares at the girl, and I call out, "Caine. Don't."

He puts his raised hand back down.

Dylan turns to look at me, "What? What was he going to do?"

"Nothing." I mutter.

"So…" Taylor bites her lip, "What exactly do we do now?"

"How about Perdido Beach gets 3, and you guys get 3?" Caine suggests.

"Or how about we get all of them?" a voice from behind Caine chips in.

I turn to look, and my eyes narrow, "Penny."

"Diana." She replies, meeting my eyes briefly.

"Not a good plan, Penny." Sam tells her.

"Um…" one girl, the pretty one with brown hair speaks up, "We want to stay together."

Caine ignores her, "What powers do you have?"

Nico speaks up first, "Telekinesis."

Caine freezes, "What did you just say?"

"Telekinesis."

"You mean this?" He levitates Penny above his head.

She screams.

"Put her down, Caine." Sam demands.

I have a different opinion, "Throw her through a window and then drown her in the sea!"

Penny stops screaming to glare at me and give me the finger.

Caine drops Penny on the floor, and the brown haired girl, Ketty runs to help her.

"Ooh." I say, "I wouldn't attempt to touch that girl if I were you."

Suddenly Ketty squeals, and starts to run around, frantically.

"I warned you." I mutter.

"Quit it, Penny." Caine growls.

Ketty is silent. Penny turns to me, and I brace my self, but Caine says, "Don't" and she settles with giving me a dirty look.

"I want him." Caine says, "Only one side should have telekinesis."

"Are you scared, Caine?" I taunt him.

Sam elbows me on my arm, careful to avoid my belly.

"No." he says, "What other powers do you have?"

Dylan pipes up, "force field, seeing into the future, flying, mind reading, shape shifting."

"Well, mindreading is basically like Toto." Sam starts.

"It's better than Toto." I mutter, "Toto's just annoying."

"What about a force field?" Caine asks, "Is that just around the person who can make it, or around others?"

"If I'm touching you, the force field can go around you." Dylan explains.

"I want her." Caine says.

"How come you get all the good powers?" I demand.

"I don't." Caine retaliates, "Flying is useful."

"We have Brianna. She's a thousand times more useful." I retort.

"Shape shifting is cool." Astrid says, "That's useful."

"I don't want seeing into the future." I moan, "We should get Telekinesis. Caine already has that."

"I agree." Sam says.

Caine groans, "So I get seeing into the future."

"Yes." I start.

"No." Nico finishes, "We don't want to get split up. Well, apart from Dylan. You can take her."

"Thanks." Dylan mutters.

"Fine." I say, "Caine gets nobody."

Caine glares at me, "No."

"We found them." I say, "Finders Keepers."

"Fine!" Caine growls "Get out."

"Happily." I say.

Everyone else follows me out.

"What, exactly, was the purpose of coming here?" Sam asks me.

"So that Caine knows we found these guys. Now let's go." I reply.

We arrive back at the lake in only a day and a half.

I go straight to my bed. I only have about 2 minutes peace before my door slams open and Astrid marches over.

"What the hell, Diana? Why did we even go to Perdido Beach?" she yells.

"Jesus, calm the fuck down." I mutter.

"And then you lie to Sam! You didn't want Caine to know, you just wanted to see him." She accuses.

I bolt straight up, "Don't you dare, bitch!"

"Language, Diana." She says, mockingly.

"If you and Sam weren't hooking up every night, I'd kill you."

She blushes beetroot, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, come on! It's not exactly a secret! As smart guy Ed says, you're too young! How do you know you aren't pregnant?"

"You're one to talk! I'm not pregnant, and you are!"

"Well done, Einstein." I say, sarcastically.

"Aaah!" she screams in frustration, then grabs my hair, yanking it, hard.

I retaliate, grabbing her hair in my fist and ripping some out. Then I punch her in the face.

By the time Sam, followed by our little group of mutants arrives, there is a fully blown catfight in my bedroom.

"Astrid!" he yells, "Diana!"

I let go of her arm, which I've been twisting behind her back; and she releases my wrist, which she's been digging her nails into.

"She started it! She has no right to come in here and start judging me! Stupid bitch!" I scream.

"You're the stupid one, Diana, letting Caine of all people knock you up!" She growls.

I slap her face, and before she can whack me back, I grab her wrists. Unfortunately, I forgot her feet. She kicked me in the stomach, and Sam jumped forward, pulling Astrid away from me.

"You can't kick a pregnant girl in the stomach, Astrid!" he cries, "You could hurt the baby!"

"Yeah, because the baby is the only important thing about Diana Ladris." I mutter, unwilling to let Astrid get away with the kick.

I dive off my bed, get hold of her squirming leg, and dig my fake nails in. She screams.

"A little help?" Sam calls, and Nico steps forward, taking me around the waist, and pulling me back.

I burst into tears, and attempt to punch him in the face. I forgot his power.

I'm lifted into the air, and I squeal.

"Be careful with her." Ketty pleads.

Sam drags Astrid out of the room, and set back onto my bed, lying there sobbing and telling everyone it was just my stupid, stupid hormones.

The next day, that redhead, Dylan comes to my room. She wearing short shorts, a cropped top and huge shades.

"What do you want?" I demand.

She shrugs, "You're kinda intimidating to most people."

"I know." I say.

"You aren't intimidating to me, though." She tells me.

"And why is that?" I speak slowly, like she's a young child.

"Most people are intimidated by me, too. I'm very like you."

"You aren't anything like me." I say, "And you should be very thankful about that."

"Whatever." She mutters, "So you don't like that Astrid girl."

I give her a pitying look, "Does it look like I like her?"

"I'm not stupid." She says, "So obviously not. I don't like her either."

"You don't know her." I say, sceptically.

"Look, I don't want to be here." She starts, "Sam and Nico made me come. They said we should try to be friends."

I snort, "Sam and Nico don't choose my friends, I do."

"Yeah. They're idiots." She sighs, "So, your pregnant."

"No kidding, brainless."

"Was that true? About that telekinetic dude being the dad?"

I glare at her, "What makes you think that's any of your business?"

"Chill, honey."

"Don't fucking call me honey."

"Do you even know the definition of the word chill?"

"Look, miss Dilly or whatever your name is. Go tell Sam that I'm not up for his stupid bonding idea." I growl.

"What if I don't feel like moving?"

"What if this is my room? Get out."

"Jeez." She mutters as she gets out of the room.

I lie face down on my bed, but Sam gets here far too quickly.

"Diana." He starts.

"I'm sleeping. Go away." I interrupt.

"You're really anti-social. You have to make friends, and after a conversation with Nico, you and Dylan would be great friends!"

"You can't pick my friends, Sammy."

"I'm not."

"I bet you've got a whole little thing; you and Nico, Astrid and Ketty, Jack and Ed, me and Dylan."

"Yes, pretty much. Amy with Brianna and Dekka and Cal's gone off with a bunch of other kids."

"Send Dylan to Lana." I moan, "The Healer's a bitch too."

He gives me a look; "I can't send a kid who doesn't know Lana to her. Dylan could get hurt!"

"And I'm supposed to care?" I demand.

"Yes." He says, nodding.

"I'm going. Bye." I tell him, stalking out of the room.

As I'm sitting on the grass beside the lake, pulling the strands of grass out of the earth, I have the bad luck of seeing Astrid and Ketty walking along.

I can hear them speaking.

"Is that the girl you don't like?" Ketty asked.

"Diana? Yeah. Stay away from her, she's a bitch." Astrid replies.

"Maybe it's just her hormones from the baby?"

"Nah, she was a bitch long before she got pregnant."

"Thanks." I call, letting them know I've overheard them.

Astrid flashes me a dirty look, but Ketty flushes bright red.

"Diana, aren't you and Dylan supposed to be bonding?" Astrid calls over, her voice too sweet.

"Ya, well, that's where Sammy's little plan crashed and burned. Don't see why Lana doesn't get a bonding partner."

Astrid's mouth falls open, "Lana is very likely to kill Dylan. You know she hates being annoyed."

"So do I." I moan, "And the next time someone irritates me, I will pull out my gun. Maybe then I won't have to bond."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a bitch."

"You're a whore."

Ketty butts in, "Guys, please don't start another fight."

"Too late." I say, giving Astrid a fierce Chinese burn on her arm.

She screams in pain, and pulls my legs, so that I fall on my back. I get up quickly,, and slap her face.

"Sam!" she screeches.

"Aaaw! You can't handle it, Astrid? You have to call your boyfriend to burn my face off?"

"Shut up, Diana. He won't burn your face off."

"Of course not. Can't kill the baby."

"Exactly." She snarls.

I grab her hair, and hear a ripping sound. She screams again, and I laugh.

Sam runs over, "Oh God, not again…"

We point at each other, at the same time saying, "She started it."

"You started it!" Astrid yells at me, "You twisted my arm!"

"You started it, dumbass! You were slagging me to Ketty!"

"Well, you _are_ a bitch!"

"So are you!" I cry.

"Why can't you guys just give us all peace for longer than 5 minutes?" Sam groans.

Astrid puts her hand up to her head, and when half her hair comes out, she screams. I giggle.

"You fucking slut!" she screams at me.

"Oh! Astrid swore! Scandalous!"

She glares at me, but I don't stop.

"There are young children around, Blondie! How dare you?"

"Leave it, Diana." Sam orders.

I glare at him, smile sarcastically, and go back to my room.

"Oh, and Diana!" Sam yells after me, "You have a new room mate."

"What?" I scream, seeing Dylan in my room, "I hate you sooo fucking much, Sam Temple!"

"Language!" Astrid calls after me, and I give her the finger.

"I'm not exactly ecstatic about sharing with you, too." Dylan mutters.

I flop onto my bed, and sigh, "I'd move back to freaking Perdido Beach if there was nutella there too."

"Move then." Dylan says.

"Wasn't talking to you." I growl.

"You're a crazy bitch."

"So I've been told." I say, drily.

"Maybe we should try to not hate each other, seeing as we have to share a bedroom."

"Look, bitch. I'm not sleeping here with you. There's no one in the room next door. You're just in here so Sam can spite me. I share a room with who I choose to share a room with."

"Caine Soren." She mutters.

"How do you know Caine's surname? Who's been discussing my sex life with you?"

"Astrid Ellison." She says, honestly.

My fists clench, "I will kill her."

* * *

**So, there you go. As I say, this is just for fun, not meant to be serious! Hope you liked it!**

**If you saw the Hunger Games reference mentioned before, review to tell me! If you didn't, review anyway!  
**

**Byeeeeee!  
**

**Sophia x  
**


End file.
